Elsword - Timelines!
by Sharkist
Summary: Several different acts in 2 Chapters, sprinkled with some comedy! Check out the different timelines, as well as the Elgang's personalities in each Timeline! (Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, or it's characters, etc. Rights to KoG.)
1. Timelines!

**Yo, guys, I decided to make some random story filled with weird and comedy bull. On to it! XD**

**Classes (I'm not bothering with ages, too lazy.) in da PRRRIIIIMMMEEE TIMELINE!:**

**Elsword, Rune Slayer**

**Aisha, Dimension Witch**

**Rena, Wind Sneaker**

**Raven, Blade Master**

**Eve, Code: Empress**

**Chung, Tactical Trooper**

**Ara, Asura**

**Elesis, Grand Master**

**Add, Diabolic Esper**

**Let me remind you, these are classes of the MAAAIIINNN timeline. Classes may vary, depending on which timeline or whatever. XD**

* * *

><p>Elsword approached Aisha in their super cool mansion where nobody knows where the hell it is, living with the rest of the El Gang. Elsword bugs her with a question.<p>

"Hey Aisha? Do you think there are any timelines other than this one?"

"What? No, of course not. If you're gonna ask that question, ask the time travel psycho." She thinks for a few seconds. "Never mind. Don't."

"Well, do you?"

"Nah, I doubt it."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE AISHA LOVES ELWORD UNTIL SHE DIES, AND HE KNOWS!<strong>

* * *

><p>Aisha was staring at Elsword as they both sat down at the couch. Elsword looked at her and said, "Aisha, I know you love me, but you keep staring at me 247. It's creepy and weird. Stop it." Aisha jumped and tackled Elsword off the side of the couch, smothering him with kisses, absolutely ignoring his request.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE EVERYONE KNOWS WHERE THE EL GANG'S MANSION IS!<strong>

* * *

><p>A million of fangirls has been surrounding the El Gang mansion, screaming to meet Raven, the badass, and Chung, the adorable. Elsword tried telling them to go away, but each time he does so daily, he earns 5 slaps each day. The girls have been screaming, "I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH, RAVEN!", "YOU'RE SO ADORABLE CHUNG, HOW MUCH K-CHING ARE YOU WORTH? I WANT YOU AS MY PET!", and even "PLEASE HAVE MY BABIES, RAVEN!". One of the fangirls being Rena. Particularly the one asking Raven to have her babies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE ADD ISN'T A TOTAL MANIAC AND GREW UP TO BE THE WORLD'S CALMEST SCIENTIST IN HISTORY!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where my insta-splosion flasks went?" Add asked the whole El Gang in the mansion living room, excluding a certain red-hair boy. An explosion went off behind him, and an unconscious body of Elsword flies infront of Add. "Oh. There they were." He says as he pulls out glowing red, orange, and yellow flasks from the Elbaka's belt and ass-pocket. Add accidently dropped one, saying "Oh shi-" extremely calmly before a large explosion went off in the middle of the living room. 10 minutes later, there was nothing left of the front of the mansion, and Add stood there, unfazed from the explosion. "Oh. Okay. Well then..." He stood there. Staring at nothing. Not giving a crap.<p>

Yep.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS PARADOXES!<strong>

* * *

><p>Add was flying around the mansion, opening space cracks for no flippin' reason, and tons and tons of different El Gang members flooded out of them, each of a different class, from a wide variety from 13 Infinity Swords to 91 Base Chungs. The actual Chung said, "HEY, GUYS, DON'T YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE SOME KIND OF PARADOX HERE?!" over the noise. The actual Raven replied, "WHAT'S A PARADOX?"<p>

"I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE EVERYTHING IS SUPER DRAMATIC!<strong>

* * *

><p>Aisha walked up to Raven in the kitchen, whom is reading a book about Anger Management. "Hey Raven, have you seen my..." *Dramatic* <strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN... <strong>"MAGIC BOOK?"

"Uhh... no..?" *DOOOM***DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN...!**

Elsword was sitting in the living room, practicing how to play the piano. "Sorry!" He yelled out.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE PEOPLE ARE BEING NARRATED. AND THOSE PEOPLE HEAR THE NARRATORS. LOL.<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsword sat on the stairs, thinking about Aisha and her weird revealing clothes that for some reason made her look hot. "WAIT, WHAT?!" He says, staring at me- I mean the ceiling. "YOU SON OF A- I WILL END YOU!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE THE EL GANG'S PERSONALITIES ARE COMPLETE OPPOSITES!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Elsword! Here, have some porridge, it's filled with LOVE, RICE, AND POISON!" Elesis says with an odd smile on her face.<p>

"Beep. Boop. I am Raven 9000. I am a robot with a human aaarrmmm." Raven beeps.

"Yo! Raven, I Don't care about yo stupid robot stuff, gimme mah cellphone!" Eve commands in a gangster tone.

"Nobody needs science. Nobody needs Robot Codes. We only need math. That's why I am here. I'm Add. I am a living math equation." Add says while adjusting the nerd glasses over his tanned face.

"I hate my huge chest! It gets in my way! It makes me looks like a whore!" Aisha complains about her bust.

The rest of the day was absolute weirdness.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE THE EL GANGS ARE THE VILLAINS AND THE DEMONS ARE THE HEROES!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Quick! We must head to Velder and defeat the rotten and evil El Gang and resurrect the once-holy Devildom! (It means Kingdom in Devil.)" Ran exclaims.<p>

"But don't we lost all the time?" Karis replies.

"I think we should keep trying and maybe we'll win and use the Evil El Stone to make the holiest of the holy kingdoms back to life, like we always dreamed of!" Chloe says cheerfully."

"I think we'll just keep losing. And losing. And losing." The corrupted Helputt says. Meanwhile, a certain anti-lunatic on his flying dynamo's hover above them, scouting.

"...No. This is weird..." He says and flies away to god-knows-where.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE EVERYONE ARE WOMEN!<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Hey Raven, can I borrow your makeup?" Rena asks.<p>

"Sure, bring it back, please!" A womanly Raven answers.

"Yeesh, so girly. I don't like this stuff." A tomboy girl Elsword groans.

"Then why are you in this timeline?" A random man asks out of nowhere. Rena, Raven, and Elsword look appalled at what that person is.

"Holy crap, what is that?"

"I don't know, she scares me."

"I AM NOT A FRIGGIN' WOMAN."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE EVERYONE ARE MEN!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Men! We shall go and blow everything up! "A manly as hell Elesis says.<p>

"YEAH!" Every man in the room yell. Eve stands there, looking confused. "Wait. Am I man? Or am I woman?" Raven asks her, "What's a woman?"

"I DUNNO."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN THE DAAARKEST TIMELINE!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yes, I know that my sister, Elesis, has gained an evil influence of that of a maniac." A hardcore-siscon Elsword in a black suit announces in the middle of a town execution for Elesis, a Crimson Avenger who has been influenced too far by the Dark El. "But she is also a wonderful sister who may have great capabilities. She once used to be a loyal knight and beloved. For all we know, she could be putting up an Act, right? She's even quite beautiful, considering she' MY sister. And we do not have many beautiful sisters in Elrios nowadays, right?" A lot of people in a crowd in front of him nods, shrugs, or looks confused at this incest Infinity Sword.<p>

Raven, mayor of the town who is currently holding an execution-trial for Elesis Sieghart, who had been corrupted too far by his Nasod Arm, and has turned Evil and weird, calls for the crowd's attention and announces, "It is settled; we shall set Elesis Sieghart free, as she spills everyone's blood like no other. With the exception of Edan the Blood Colonel, but nobody knows where HE went, right?"

He laughed a loud laugh, as well as the crowd, with the exception of a person with a brown coat, covering their whole body, whom had left the crowd. Meanwhile, guard release handcuffs and restriction jackets from Elesis, and she walks up to Elsword and thanks him. He also gets a tingling sensation in his head. _Wait a second... something's not right..._ "Elesis. We're traveling to the Main Timeline. Don't ask why, we just are." He says right after his sister thanks him. She nods and they walk off to find a Dimension Witch to assist them.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, IN THE MAIN TIMELINE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsword feels a strange sense in his head. He turns to Aisha. "Aisha. You won't believe me, but there's a Darkest Timeline lurking around, coming to kill us."<p>

"What? That's crazy! You've been watching too much of Community™! You need to try and get a life, you know!"

However, a certain Blade Master stands by. However, this is not Raven. He dons a RED Nasod Arm. He raises his arm enough to show a watch on his right wrist, and whispers into it, "The Prime Timeliners are aware. We must ask for help. We cannot allow the Darkest Timeline occur a second time." He lowers his arm, and walks out of the El Gang Mansion of who-knows-where.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! This is part 1. There will be a part 2, and it will be the last part. I was inspired to do this by Tomska's Meanwhile videos (All 3) And Community. I don't know, I get a lot of inspiration enough, and it seems like I'm making them copies. Soz. X3<strong>


	2. Moar Timelines!

**Me: Hey guys, welcome to the second and final part of Elsword - Timelines! More randomness, more jokes, references, memes, and moar krabz!**

**Xen (My OC (He'll pop up only in the Author Notes of my stories, unless it's in Elsword - Hellfire! stories. :P)): What? What crabs? There weren't any last ti... oh... Well, what the actual fart Shark. You made a Moar Krabs reference.**

**Me: Yepyep! :D This time, it features Lu and Ciel, the new characters of Elsword! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in an alternate timeline where people know!<strong>

"I'm telling you, Aisha! There are different timelines out there!" Elsword says to his purple haired girlfri- *Cough* teammate.

"And I told you, I DO believe you, now stop screaming in my face about it!" Aisha says back.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in an alternate timeline where everyone is an object other than ElfNasod/Human/Hybrid-Nasod/etc.**

"Raven? Have you seen my leaves? I'm pretty much naked..." Rena the tree asked Raven the damn raven who rests on Rena's branches, both of which are outside of the mysterious El-Gang mansion. "CAW, CAW! No."

Elsword the sword with the word 'El' on it is laying down on a couch in their living room, while Aisha, the book, rests on top of Elsword. "Aisha. Get off me."

"I can't. I'm a BOOK."

Suddenly, a giant robot rigged with chainsaws, drills, and tasers on different parts, which had the words "E.V.E" on it, which meant Extremely Violent Experiment. In it's cockpit, bursts out Pikachung **(Oh, don't give me that look. We ALL knew I was gonna put Chung as a Pikachu in this timeline. :P) **saying, "PIKA PIKACHUNG, MOTHERFUCKERS!" who had guns and grenades strapped to his back, with a headband saying, "Pokémon is not dead, you are."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ciel the handgun sat on the counter, while next to Ciel, being Lu. The loli-pop. While sitting on the table away from them, was Add, the chocolate bar, saying "It's smart to eat me, because I'm delicious and insane! EhehehAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in an alternate timeline where it was almost realistic. ALMOST.<strong>

Raven, who had both his arms being human and no scars on his face, was sitting on the couch, his arm around Rena, who had normal human ears. But still had an absurdly enormous bust. Elsword was sitting on a sofa next to the couch, upside down, playing a video game. Aisha sat on the sofa across, reading a book. Eve sat on the floor, doing nothing. Just sitting on the floor. Add was sitting on the other side of the coach Raven and Rena are sitting on, which Add is looking up about technology, as well as Chung bugging him about how to tell the difference between being a male or female.

Meanwhile, in Lu's room, she was sleeping on her bed, and Ciel standing by, holding his casual gunblades, like the main-timeline him, as he is guarding the sleeping Lu. So, he's just being a butler. Butling. The butler is butling. Yep. Also, meanwhile in Elesis' room, she was reading fanfics. Ara, in the kitchen, is cooking dinner, which the whole gang is not excited for. Then, in the living room, Add slams his laptop shut, and yells, "THIS TIMELINE IS LAME, I'M SO OUTTA HERE!" He opens an inter-dimensional rift and heads off to some different timeline. Not a single shit t'was that day. Hey, I said 'almost realistice'. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in an alternate timeline where everyone's a Reckless Fist. Except for Raven.<strong>

The whole Elgang, excluding an raven hair man with a robot arm covered with a white coat, was rampaging through the whole house, destroying everything with their arms, screaming, "THE PAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!". Raven threw up his hands in an _I-give-up! _manner, "FUCK MY LIFE!" Then, Eve summoned a giant King Nasod, who lo and behold, had the biggest, giant-ass Nasod Arm. As soon as the Nasod King gave a good slug into the Elgang mansion, they were never heard from again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in our timeline.<strong>

Elsword asked Aisha, "Hey Aisha, I'm pretty sure there was supposed to be some kind of weird invasion here from a different timeline?". Aisha groaned in annoyance, and said "Stop rambling on about timelines, already." Just then, Add in weird clothes that aren't his usual clothes, burst in through an inter-dimensional portal, saying "PLEASE TELL ME THIS TIMELINE IS MORE INTERESTING THAN THE 2ND LAST ONE!" He asked. Elsword looks at Aisha, and says "HAH! SEE? THERE ARE DIFFERENT TIMELINES!" Aisha facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, that was short. And ridiculous.<strong>

**Xen: That's so true, on so many levels.**

**Me: Yeah, whatever, y'know, I'm not really trying with this, cuz I wanna get back to typin' Elsword - Hellfire! chapters and Elsword +Fairy Tail chapters.**

**Xen: Meh. owo**

_Yeah, you know the drill, dammit, R&R. Or else Shark's gonna force Raven to cut all of your tendons. Nah, just kidding, story's over, anyways, no need. But, you CAN still review or favorite. :3_


End file.
